koeifandomcom-20200223-history
SOUL TO SOUL
SOUL TO SOUL is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Dynasty Warriors 8 character image song CD, Eichi no Shou. It's a duet performed by Ryotaro Okiayu and Daisuke Kishio, the voice actors for Sima Shi and Sima Zhao respectively. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition: Junya Takemoto :Arrangement: Maro Miyakawa :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Dark Blue - Sima Shi :Turquoise - Sima Zhao Kanji= :いまこそ　天に問おう :その意の在処（ありか）を :向きあうことが :失うことが　怖いけれど :才ある者だけが許されるこの道 （支えて） :進むだけさ :どんなに遠くでも :ああ　託されし魂（こころ） :そう　受け継いで行こう :為すべきを為し　運命（さだめ）を背負って :新しい明日のために :我らのこの手で :この天命が　尽きる :その瞬間までは :目を逸らしても :無視できない　わかってるさ :無駄な時間（とき）などない　弱さなど要らない （本気で） :やるしかない :己だけ信じて :ああ　繋いでく意志（こころ） :そう　決して絶やさない :あるべき姿　乱れたこの世に :取り戻させるまでは :我らの才気（ちから）で :勝利だけが 答えになる :迷っていられない :運命は容赦なく :ああ　託されし魂（こころ） :そう　受け継いで行こう :為すべきを為し　運命（さだめ）を背負って :新しい明日のために :我らのこの手で :ああ |-|Romaji= :imakoso ten ni toou :sono i no arika wo :mukiau koto ga :ushinau koto ga kowai keredo :saiarumono dake ga yurusareru kono michi （sasaete） :susumu dake sa :donna ni tooku demo :aa takusareshi kokoro :sou uketsuite yukou :nasubeki wo nashi sadame wo seotte :atarashii asu no tameni :warera no kono te de :kono tenmei ga tsukiru :sono shunkan made wa :me wo sorashitemo :mushi dekinai wakatteru sa :mudana toki nadonai yowasa nado iranai （honki de） :yarushikanai :onore dake shinjite :aa tsunaideku kokoro :sou kesshite tayasanai :arubeki sugata midareta kono yo ni :torimodosaseru made wa :warera no chikara de :shouri dake ga kotae ni naru :mayotte irarenai :unmei wa youshanaku :aa takusareshi kokoro :sou uketsuite yukou :nasubeki wo nashi sadame wo seotte :atarashii asu no tameni :warera no kono te de :aa |-|English Translation= :Now is the time to stand against Heaven :with the will entrusted to us :Even though I'm scared :of standing up and losing :Only those with the potential are permitted on this path （Support me） :Have to move onward :Doesn't matter how far it is from here :Ah, the soul entrusted to us :Yes, we inherit it and go :We do what must be done, carrying the burdens of our fate, :for the new tomorrow :created by our own hand :Until the moment comes :when I am extinguished by Heaven's Will :Even if I look away, :I know I can't ignore it :There's no time to waste. I need no weaknesses. （I have to get serious.） :Got to get the job done :and believe in myself :Ah, the will which connects us :Yes, it will never give into hatred :We will use our brillance :to bring this corrupted world :back to its proper state :Victory alone will be the answer :We won't be lost anymore :Fate will show us no mercy :Ah, the soul entrusted to us :Yes, we inherit it and go :We do what must be done, carrying the burdens of our destiny, :for the new tomorrow :made by our own hand :Ah External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs